Luz y Oscuridad, no mas soledad
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: Ryuichi piensa en la oscuridad que lo hace brillar. Ahora es el turno de Tatsuha... Actualizado! POV de Tohma! Como siempre, resumen adentro.
1. Luz y Oscuridad Ryuichi

"**Luz y Oscuridad… no mas soledad"**

_by: shinigamichan_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cualquiera pensaría que a alguien que lo tiene "todo" el amor siempre le sonreiría… nada más lejos de la verdad…

Tuve un… "algo" con mi (desde siempre, hasta donde a mi concierne) mejor amigo… que no se malinterprete… no "tuve" realmente algo con el… sino es que no se como llamarle… enamoramiento? Deslumbramiento? La típica confusión de amistad con amor?... Honestamente no lo se… y no creo necesitar saberlo

Aparentemente… siempre he sido un poco masoquista en esto de las relaciones sentimentales…

Luego de mi "algo" porque ciertamente no creo encontrar el término, llegó otro "algo" a mi ya confusa y extraña existencia…

Pero esto fue aún peor… porque era como… si fuera tras mi reflejo… un reflejo bastante exacto y a la vez muy diferente de mi mismo.

Quisiera pensar que fue una etapa narcisista…

Y que no fue lo que fue. Mi estúpido corazón buscando amar.

Pero eso no podía ser suficiente. Por supuesto que no.

Tuve que cantar una canción de mi (en aquel tiempo) "rival" y para completarlo… a la persona que amaba en aquel tiempo…

Realmente no creí que aquello que amé desde pequeño, no creí que la música… me hiciera pasar esto… suspiros… lo único que salió de mí por un tiempo… aparentemente, siempre brillé tanto que fue mi destino caer en la oscuridad…

Pero… encontré una oscuridad que sin saberlo siempre estuve buscando… aún mas… que siempre me estuvo buscando…

Ese cabello negro… sus ojos azabache… dicen que es algo malo que la oscuridad te absorba… pero para mi no lo es…y si lo es no importa porque no pienso salir…

Es oscuridad en más de un sentido, es un pecado a los ojos de tantas personas…

Pero como me resisto a ser feliz?

A sentir que el me completa?

A escucharlo… simplemente a escuchar su voz que me sumerge en esa hermosa oscuridad cada vez mas…?

No pueden ser tan hipócritas como para pedirme que deje una felicidad que honestamente no hace daño a nadie.

No pueden pedirme que rompa mi corazón por tercera vez…

Porque estoy seguro que la tercera sería la vencida…

Me apagaría para siempre…

Aunque tantos piensen que soy de esas estrellas que nunca van a dejar de iluminar…

Necesito a la oscuridad, al pecado, para que mi luz se note.

No puedo evitar recordar cientos de veces… la forma en que se aferró a mí…

Cuando lo conocí simplemente creí que con entregarme una vez a el sería suficiente para que se diera cuenta que no era su "Dios" porque el no era el primero en clamar eso de mi.

Me entregaba a esas personas… no se porque… honestamente no lo se… pero despertaba solo, se daban cuenta que no me amaban tanto como decían y me dejaban, era su "Dios" y me trataban como su esclavo.

Ellos mismos me lo decían, yo les hacía olvidar toda su "maldita existencia cotidiana" con mi "voz fuera de este mundo".

Que irónico. Me trataban como basura, usándome, por un lado, me idolatraban hasta el cansancio, por el otro. Y al mismo tiempo.

Pero nadie caía justamente en el maldito punto medio de tratarme como a un humano.

Recuerdo que noté inmediatamente que era otro de esos que me "amaban" fui bastante directo con el, quizá lo sorprendí. Después de todo, ahora que ya estamos juntos… aún olvido su edad.

Recuerdo su toque… era delicado, mi primer pensamiento aquella noche fue que al menos tendría un amante delicado, del que no me arrepentiría… demasiado.

Vaya chico contradictorio. Su cuerpo, sus movimientos, sus ojos y la experiencia que demostraba… me hacían pensar en alguien mayor. Pero… en cierto modo también era fácil ver que era un… no niño, eso sería subestimarlo. Adolescente. Eso queda bien.

Recuerdo que sentía sus labios en mi cuello y sentía que mi cuerpo despertaba una vez más, cuando esas molestas lágrimas se asomaban al borde de mis ojos.

Gran cosa, pasaba cada vez que me entregaba y nadie lo notaba. Absolutamente nadie… hasta que el llego.

Gracioso. Siempre que reprochan lo nuestro lo hacen porque yo le llevo 15 años de ventaja. Créanme que eso no suele notarse.

Es gracioso también como dicen no entender mis cambios. Le hubieran visto esa noche.

Es extraño pensar en alguien con su personalidad actuando… paternal.

Bajó de mis caderas en un segundo y se arrodilló preocupadamente a mi lado, besando mis ojos, preguntándome si me había lastimado, si iba muy rápido, si necesitaba algo.

Siempre… con esos ojos azabache mirándome con preocupación, acariciando mis rostro con sus labios y haciéndome cosquillas con sus cabellos.

En ese momento caí en la oscuridad…

Y cuanto lo agradezco.

Si soy la luz y tú la oscuridad, volvámonos la nada.

Por favor ayúdame en eso, déjame ser egoísta una vez mas. Desaparezcamos y a la vez quedémonos para siempre.

Porque todo puede pasar si la luz y la oscuridad se unen perfectamente.

Todo puede pasar excepto que…

Eso se acepte.

Aunque no estoy seguro.

Muchas cosas me han sorprendido.

Como… nosotros mismos.

No encontré a la luz de mi vida, si no a la oscuridad.

Y así soy feliz. Aunque tan pocos nos acepten.

Tu voz esa noche… fue más dulce y hermosa de lo que alguna vez será la mía mientras canto.

Aunque me deseabas y eso se notaba… lo dejaste así.

Te aferraste posesivamente de mí y nos tapaste. Me diste absolutamente todo esa noche.

Y tú te proclamas el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Yo… cualquier cosa que te de… no puede valer tanto como el hecho de que… me trajiste de vuelta a la tierra.

Desde un cielo donde los "humanos" solo pueden permanecer poco tiempo y los "Dioses" permanecemos en eterna soledad.

De nuevo la ya trillada historia de el Dios pecando por amor a un humano.

Lo nuestro es gracioso, irónico, prohibido, clandestino, destinado.

Y perfecto.

Porque nos volvemos uno y desaparecemos.

Somos la nada y el todo.

Somos… el amor que sigue… a pesar de las opiniones.

A pesar de todo, estoy feliz de seguir siendo tu "Dios" de vez en cuando.

Tanto como me alegra el sentir que mi respiración se agita, que mi cuerpo reacciona, que puedo gemir, que siento necesidad de tu calor.

Mi pecado es (eres) un premio que realmente solo los Dioses merecen.

Por eso no estoy seguro de ser humano.

Pero me tratas como tal y eso es lo que amo.

Te amo.

_Ryuichi Sakuma_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Shinigami:** ejem… no estoy segura de donde salió esto n.nUu aunque nunca lo estoy en realidad.

Pude sentir algo distinto cuando escribí esto, no entiendo porque pero me gusta lo que escribo, así que… esto va para unas personas muy especiales que de una forma u otra me han ayudado con la escritura

**Drak-Sakuma-sama:** niña linda muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo realmente eres un amor. Me alegra que una de mis escritoras favoritas lea mis historias.

**Neko (Ángel Dark):** Tu opinión significa mucho para mi manita linda muchas gracias por todo, por ayudarme e incluso consolarme a veces. Tu mana te manda un beso desde acá .

**Chiby:** mi mana gemela… se me van a acabar las palabras porque ya te he dicho de todo , GRACIAS un millón de veces, siempre estás para consolarme y hacerme reír… recuerda que tenemos un fic pendiente -, y apúrate en subir el último capi de tu fic !

**Kaoru301:** sensei… muchas gracias por todo, no por nada eres mi sensei, admiro tus fanfics y tu personalidad alegre, ánimo con todo y recuerda que tu discípula va a tratar siempre de ayudarte en lo que puedas.

**Lyn:** ay amiga con vos también tengo un fic pendiente, eh? - … bien prima, a pesar que hace poco que nos conocemos te considero una amiga valiosa y también eres una gran escritora . Espero que ahora que volvemos a clases no nos desconectemos XD.

Nunca pensé poner la categoría "angustia" en un fic, pero ya que tiene final feliz no debo preocuparme de hacer sentir mal a nadie que es lo que menos quiero.

_Terminado el 28/07 a las 01:10 AM_

_Escuchando: Okina Reika, Tsuki no Curse (Loveless OP)_

Mi oscuridad… siempre recuerda…

"**Te amo porque me lastimas, te odio porque me quieres"**

**ff . net ha dictado una nueva regla, NO RESPONDER REVIEWS DE LOS LECTORES, bien, estoy en contra. A medida que reciba reviews iré editando y respondiendo en este texto. **

**Además, los invito a mi sitio de publicación habitual, www. amor - yaoi . com, quizá algunos ya lo conozcan, pero personalmente es mas cómodo y el ambiente aún mejor. No digo que sea perfecta, pero es una excelente página, echenle un vistazo si lo desean. nn **


	2. Sin que nada importe

"**Luz y oscuridad, no mas soledad" **

_By: shinigamichan_

**Capitulo 2: Sin que nada importe**

Cuando era pequeño, encontré unas anotaciones para una novela de mi hermano. Con tan solo 9 años esas palabras me causaron mucha gracia.

Mi hermano lo había hecho bastante bien, para ser el punto de vista de una mujer.

Hablaba de cómo se sentía desnuda ante la mirada de su amor, tan vulnerable y a la vez tan protegida, tan desnuda y a la vez tan cubierta por los brazos del otro.

Aniki fue mi héroe desde pequeño, supongo que eso es normal siendo yo menor que el, pero así y todo amaba molestarlo.

Si lo que había escrito me había parecido gracioso, mas me lo pareció su respuesta. Me dijo… aunque ahora no estoy seguro si en aquel tiempo lo decía en serio, que algún día encontraría a alguien que me haría sentir así. Para mi fue realmente gracioso.

Me pregunto si alguna vez ese maldito de Kitazawa fue esa persona en la vida de Eiri. Oh si. Lo se.

El tener 16 años no me hace estúpido. Bien, en algunas cosas sí, pero… que niño pequeño no espía las conversaciones de los mayores? Mala forma de enterarme, en realidad. Y hasta el día de hoy no me lo han dicho a la cara.

Que extraño es… yo finjo, ellos fingen, pero de alguna forma, toda la familia se apoya entre sí. Ok, no es que la familia Uesugi sea realmente normal, pero aún así.

En fin… volviendo a lo que aniki escribió…

En aquel tiempo, ingenuamente, descubrí que los "mayores" a veces tenían razón.

Pasó. El… el… lo conocí.

Sakuma Ryuichi. Dios sobre la tierra, eso pensé la primera vez que lo vi.

Con solo 9 años encontré a mi "honey Ryuichi". Que manera de caer a sus pies. Y… como es bastante sabido nunca tuve vergüenza de demostrarlo.

Los regaños de Mikarin a causa de eso son de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mi infancia. En serio, con los jalones de orejas incluidos. Quiero a mi nee-san aunque no lo parezca… Y me dio mucha pena que tuviera que casarse con Seguchi. Mmm… mi padre y su manía con los matrimonios arreglados. Ellos… hubieran sido buena pareja _quizá _si se hubieran conocido un poco más. Pero… al fin y al cabo, en ese tiempo ambos estaban más preocupados por Eiri que otra cosa.

Doy gracias al cielo de haber tenido los ejemplos de rebeldía de mi hermano y de Tohma… estoy cien por cien seguro de que si estuviera casado o comprometido (aunque mas no sea eso) con alguna "jovencita respetable digna de un heredero Uesugi"… me habría muerto hace tiempo… a pesar de que hasta hace poco no sabía lo que era ser… el único en la vida de Ryu… de alguna forma… estoy segura que la realidad me habría golpeado mas fuerte que mis hermanos en la cara. Si hubiera sido tan conforme y sumiso…

Aunque no niego haber dudado un poco por culpa de los sermones de mi padre a causa de mi hermano, y luego… lo de Tohma y Fujisaki… oh… como te lo agradezco Tohma… el rostro de mi padre era increíble.

Tohma me agrada, que eso no se malinterprete. Se portaba muy bien con Eiri y conmigo cuando éramos niños. No se porque me parece que las sonrisas que nos daba a nosotros no eran falsas como las que daba a los demás.

Lo que los adultos llaman "sentido común" de niños lo tenemos, aunque le quedaría mejor… mmm… "percepción".

No es difícil saber lo falsas que son sus sonrisas a veces, por mas joviales e inofensivas que se vean. Así como tampoco es difícil saber cuando son sinceras.

Bien, bien, me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Algún día debo darle la razón a Eiri por lo que dijo aquella vez. Y conste, solo lo haré porque no puede replicarme absolutamente nada. El también tiene a una persona especial.

Que gracioso es decirlo.

Shuichi Shindou. Digno nuevo integrante de la familia Uesugi, realmente me agradó desde el principio. El "acoso" aún es una sombra sobre mi… aunque… seguramente me habría dado cuenta que… el no es Ryuichi.

Aunque Shuichi fue objeto de mi envidia por largo tiempo. Y aún así es imposible odiarle. Esa canción no fue su culpa. Enamorarle… aunque no se si llamarle así… tampoco.

Hablando de las ironías en la familia. Las dos personas que me "quitaron" a my honey en su tiempo, aunque quitaron no sea la palabra… también se relacionan con mis hermanos. Vaya familia retorcida.

Shuichi aún está con Eiri, y no creo que eso cambie. Tohma… bueno el está con Fujisaki, nee-san no se… supongo que por ahora está sola.

Y yo… yo estoy con la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

Sakuma Ryuichi. My honey… mi vida. Mi Dios, mi señor. Le digo de tantas formas.

Pero… al fin y al cabo, es MI Ryuichi.

Mi pequeño Ryu-chan, mi hermoso niño.

Mi Sakuma-sama, mi dueño.

Ryuichi.

No puedo entender como hice para enamorarme de esta forma. Estoy tan rendido ante el que casi tengo miedo.

Amo la forma en la que me hace el amor. Amo la forma en la que me toca, me tortura. Me lleva al placer tan rápidamente que me cuesta asimilarlo. Me tortura de tal forma que casi duele. Pero lo hace hasta que suplico por ese dolor.

Amo la forma en la que se entrega a mí. La mirada, casi diría perdida, aunque eso sea equivocado, con la que suplica que lo tome, que lo acaricie. Que lo toque, que dancemos unidos. Que lo bese, que nos fundamos. My honey…

Puedo decir cientos de cosas sobre esto… "el amor no tiene edad" "lo que digan no me importa" y muchas cosas mas que son, en realidad, ciertas. Pero… prefiero solo decir que esto, lo que siento, lo que _sentimos_ es _verdadero; _esa es toda la "justificación" que puedo dar. Y la única que realmente lo dice todo.

… nuestro comienzo no fue el de un cuento de hadas precisamente… cuando me dio a entender que… que… podía "estar con el"… no debí haber aceptado… pero… jamás esperé… ver lágrimas en sus ojos…

Estaba probando el sabor de su piel… tratando de darme cuenta como había llegado a ese punto… y levanté la vista para ver su rostro…

Esa noche, en ese momento, me sentí la basura más grande sobre la faz de la tierra…

Aún más cuando pareció sorprendido de que notara sus lágrimas…

De algún modo… debí notarlo…

De todas maneras… mientras me aferraba a el… una parte de mi tuvo la lucidez suficiente para pensar que al día siguiente el ya no estaría… quizá avergonzado de que haya visto pruebas de que es humano… o por desprecio a mi sentimentalismo… no sé.

Esperaba sentir una cama vacía… vacía como las sentía con cada persona con la que intenté olvidarle antes… Aún así lo atraje hacia mí… y nos tapé.

Pero el estaba ahí, a la mañana siguiente… a mi lado. Su rostro escondido en mi cuello, sus manos en mi pecho, casi tratando de agarrarse a mí… abrió los ojos… y se acercó a mi rostro… dudando por un tiempo que me pareció años… como si temiera espantarme. Pero lo hizo… me besó. Nuestro primer beso verdadero…

Pensándolo bien… no se si decir que no fue como un cuento de hadas…

De todos modos… el es mío y de nadie mas ahora.

Es… la luz de mi camino. Una estrella a la que no le pido deseos, porque cumple mi único deseo a cada momento solo dejando ver su brillo.

A veces temo que su luz se apague… como la de las estrellas de verdad; pero en ese caso… será mí deber darle lo que quede de mí… para que siga brillando.

Uhhh… estoy seguro que si el me escuchara decir eso me daría con Kumagoro en la cabeza… pondría su carita infantil llena de lágrimas y me diría que no dejaría a su Tat-chan hacer eso…

Se subiría a mi regazo…

Me miraría a los ojos… luego los cerraría…

Provocando ese deseo que me quema por dentro…

De confirmar que es mío…

Y de ese modo… olvidaríamos que hay gente que nos detesta… solo por amarnos… locamente como lo hacemos.

Porque el no teme gritar que me ama al mundo.

Porque no tengo vergüenza en decirle que yo también.

Porque creen que el me pervierte… que soy un mocoso simplemente con el por… Dios sabe que pensarán.

Cuando en realidad…. Yo a veces le sorprendo… que gracioso… aunque… el ha aprendido algo de mi…

El una vez me dijo que conmigo aprendió a amar… esas son las palabras de el que llevo conmigo…

Es aquel a quien deseo abrazar a pesar de todas las distancias que nos fueron poniendo, el dueño de las lágrimas que mas me lastiman… el dueño del dolor… al que me aferro… porque lo convertimos en el mas puro placer.

Sin que nada importe…

Ai… shiteru… mi Ryuichi

_Tatsuha Uesugi_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de shinigami**: pues ya que, ne? Aquí esta la continuación de "Luz y Oscuridad" narrado por Tatsuha… su punto de vista.

Pensaba hacerlo un two-shoot… pero me vino la idea de extender el fic a 4 capis … para dar todo un panorama.

Si lo hago, el próximo capi sería narrado por Tohma, explicando a Ryuichi… como su mejor amigo… porque de seguro Tohma fue de los primeros en enterarse.

Y el 4 y último… (Quizá X3) por Yuki, explicando a Tatsuha-chan.

Me gusta mas el primer capi… supongo que me identifico como 100 veces mas con Ryu, este capi es mas explicativo… sin embargo creo que logré una emoción parecida a la del otro capi… o eso espero

Esto esta dedicado íntegramente a **Chiby-rin** (mi pequeño ángel… preciosa luz en mi camino… te agradezco por todo lo que… tu sabes ; hace mucho que no sentía tantas alegrías) y a **Black-star** (no se que haría sin vos linda… TQMMM!)

De hecho prometo escribir un fic para cada una '… es solo que esta vez… siento que esto debe ser para las dos…

Espero me den su opinión sincera, y también que me digan si estaría bien hacer esos 2 capis mas que dije, o solo debo dejarlo hasta aquí…

Infinitas gracias a cada uno de mis queridos lectores… me halagan como no tienen idea… espero que… al menos les haga sentir algo con esto…

Voy a responder a los reviews via mail por ahora... por falta de tiempo ' así que les ruego me dejen su mail o dejen su review logueados onegai

** Ojalá encuentres pronto un ángel que te merezca de verdad… nadie es completamente tu luz o tu oscuridad… será ambas… te hará brillar… o te hará desaparecer en su regazo cuando los problemas te hagan sentir mal **


	3. Mascara que se rompe

"**Luz y oscuridad, no mas soledad"**

_By: shinigamichan_

**Capítulo 3: máscara que se rompe (Tohma)**

Que puedo decir de mi mejor amigo? No tengo idea.

Soy de las personas que mejor le conoce, eso si. Pero… el es tan… duro de entender. Y a la vez no. Lo ven? Es casi imposible.

Pero aparentemente, alguien logró ver a todo el Ryuichi que tanto se esconde. Con una pequeña mirada a través de la máscara, en una grieta que seguramente se hizo por el cansancio de llevarla todo el tiempo.

Y se enamoró de eso que vio, anhelando más. Y la máscara cayó ante la insistencia, y para sorpresa de aquel, no se había convertido en la máscara, porque sobrevivió.

El día que me contó sobre su relación con mi ex-cuñado fue muy extraño. Entró como tornado a mi oficina. Todo estaba… "normal". Pero hablaba y secreteaba con Kumagoro dándome miradas raras. Como si hubiera hecho una travesura y dudara en decirme.

Le pregunté con una sonrisa que le pasaba y pude verlo tensarse. Se acercó y se sentó en el escritorio, pidiéndome toda mi atención. Las pocas veces que vi su mirada así, no fueron precisamente las mejores, creo que perdí mi sonrisa sin poder impedirlo en ese momento.

El, obviamente, adivinó mis pensamientos viendo mi rostro. Kumagoro me acarició el rostro diciéndome que no tenía porque preocuparme, que esta vez no iba a tener motivos para estar triste. Le sonreí para darle confianza, parecía que iba a comenzar a temblar de miedo, y no tenía idea que podía haber pasado para ponerlo en ese estado.

Decidió ser totalmente sincero, me dijo que había caído de nuevo. Pero no lo dijo con tristeza, estaba mirando ligeramente hacia arriba y al parecer, siguiendo una canción, por la forma en la que movía sus labios. Por segunda vez mi rostro mostró una inevitable expresión de pregunta.

Sonrió compresivamente hacia mí, sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos, pero claramente no iba a dejar que las lágrimas le traicionaran todavía. Me dijo todo sin hacerlo sonar bonito, crudamente me dijo todo acerca de cada persona a la que se entregó para tratar de llenar su vacío, para rellenar esa necesidad que sentía.

Hasta que llego esa persona… así me dijo. Me dijo todo lo que había sentido estando con "esa persona". A pesar de que siempre soy bueno controlando mis emociones, Ryuichi produce algo en mí que no me deja hacerlo. Y estoy seguro de que el se regocija de eso…

En fin, lo escuché atentamente, pero la curiosidad pudo más y le pregunté el nombre de el o ella. Las dos palabras que salieron de sus labios hicieron que terminara de perder la poca compostura que me quedaba.  
Por su rostro, parecía esperar un golpe, quizá que llamara a Noriko o a K y entre todos le diéramos un sermón de 3 horas.

Su boca se abrió hasta casi llegar al piso cuando le pregunté hace cuanto estaba con Tatsuha. Sonreí mientras le decía que no soy un monstruo, que yo comprendía lo que sentía porque estaba en la misma situación…

Porque el no me juzgó cuando una tarde entró a mi oficina y me encontró besando a mi primo. Ese momento está grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Me separé de Suguru y simplemente me le quedé mirando. Ryuichi simplemente me sonrió… diferente. Se acercó con esa pose seria y madura que tan poco veo, tomó las manos de ambos y las unió, dedicándome luego unas palabras infantiles…  
Y me dejó así con Sugu-chan, guiñándome un ojo antes de salir. Y movió los labios, diciéndome lo baka que era.

Mi pequeño me miró para preguntarme si no iba a ir tras el. Simplemente moví la cabeza negativamente y apreté su mano. Ryuichi comprendió que debía tener motivos para no haber contado nada a nadie, ni siquiera a el.

Pero igual al otro día vino a hacerme un berrinche, con lloradera, amenaza y todo el paquete incluido. Su pose de niño berrinchudo mientras me preguntaba si de verdad era su amigo solo logró que no pudiera parar de reír al recordar cada vez que teníamos una de esas… "conversaciones"…

Con lo que solo logró que recordara al Ryuichi al que conozco desde joven… al que lastimé aún sin quererlo…

_(Se que si oyeras eso me pegarías… gomen Ryuichi-san…)_

Y empezó a hacer pucheros cada vez más adorables, hasta que logré calmarme y contarle todo. Para hacer el día completo… terminó tirándome al piso en un abrazo de esos a los que te terminas acostumbrando… y así y todo cada vez te sorprenden mas.

En fin… no puedo menos que apoyarlo… a lo lejos se nota lo enamorados que están… hasta puede decirse que tienen un hijo…

Ryuichi-san… he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo… je.

Jamás había visto a Ryuichi brillar tanto, el siempre se destacó cantando, ténganlo por seguro, pero había ocasiones… cuando no estaba en el escenario, que casi daba la impresión de estarse cayendo… de necesitar a alguien.

Noriko y yo intentamos ser ese apoyo… en cierto modo… lo logramos, aunque mas bien parece que simplemente lo obligamos a seguir de pie.

No quiero preguntarme si eso estuvo bien o mal, porque ya no quiero mas culpas ni pasadas de factura desde el pasado. Por una vez, en Nittle Grasper todo es transparente, y estoy seguro que los 3 queremos que eso siga así.

Las cosas seguro cambiaron cuando Tatsuha apareció, Ryuichi a veces se porta como niño berrinchudo recordándonos a Shindou-san… pero… a la vez, cada nota que sale de él, cada paso en el escenario, es… simplemente verdadero y perfecto.

Y todo el tiene dueño…

Eso era lo que buscabas, aquello que llamabas con cada canción, Ryuichi?

Me contestarías, o evadirías el tema y me sacarías la lengua, Ryuichi?

No lo se.

Es hipócrita de mi parte llamarme tu mejor amigo… o eso creo.

Quizá no te conozco casi nada, pero si mas que los demás… eso me da derecho?

Espero que tú nunca te hayas preguntado eso… porque desde siempre has sido mi mejor amigo.

Que es… "eso" que tienes que haces sonreír a la gente tan fácilmente… a pesar de que a veces no te lograbas animar a ti mismo?

Porque… porque la mascara que comencé a formar luego de nuestra primera separación como NG… tu… TU fuiste el primero en verme de nuevo sin ella.

Siempre fuiste el más inteligente Ryuichi, tu máscara era perfecta, porque nadie puede llegar a querer ver más allá del crío hiperactivo…

En cambio, mi máscara de perfección… cualquiera quiere tirarla abajo y verme desfallecer…

Y también en eso me apoyabas… demonios Ryuichi… en eso también… porque jamás me exigiste que me mostrara vulnerable, simplemente encontraste la forma de que eso fuera natural, me dejaste conservar mi máscara... y ademas me hiciste seguir siendo humano... no dejaste que sintiera que me vencías en la pulsada…

Aunque en realidad eso hacías, me ganabas con amplia ventaja… y si, jáctate de poder manipularme, porque me sobran dedos de una mano para contar a las personas que pueden hacer eso.

En fin...

Te habías convertido en tu máscara… verdad?

Y el llegó… y rompió todos tus esquemas…

A pesar de que estoy seguro de que no pensabas que pasaría de nuevo.

Eres una máscara que se rompe… ante lo mejor que te pudo pasar.

Felicidades Ryuichi… si te lo digo de esta forma… creo que va a significar mas…

Sigue brillando…

_Para mi mejor amigo_

**Tohma Seguchi**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Shinigami:** como ya es costumbre en mi… a los años… no XDU?

Me da cosa seguir este fic… ya que es mi favorito… me da… pena llegar a terminarlo ••UUU…

Bah… pasemos a lo que importa

**POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE ME MANTUVE EN CARÁCTER TT! **

Cof, cof se aclara la garganta… realmente a lo serio.

Este capi… va para 2 "familiares" que lo son mas que mi familia de sangre y... alguien mas XD.

**Chiby:** … je… queda alguna palabra? O las usé todas? Creo que… solo quedan esas 2 palabritas tan lindas que me ponen contenta cada vez que me las dices… ai shiteru mi nena .

Creiste que lo iba a dejar corto xD? Pos ná P. Si sigo aguantando acá, es por vos. Si no se ha acabado todo, es porque tengo la esperanza de decirte cuanto te quiero frente a frente. En verdad, no puedo encontrar algo nuevo que decirte… Arriba ese animo (aunque ahora estés bien XD) porque SIEMPRE voy a estar ahí. SIEMPRE.

(Y luego la autora se pregunta porque piensan lo que piensan XDD)

**Lyn:** ay primita-hermana… aca tampoco hay muchas palabras… no? Ne… te he pervertido demasiado u.uU… pero me alegro. No se que es, no se porque nos parecemos tanto, teorías tenemos XD, pero igual. Porque es tu papi mayor el que habla , porque es… la version animada de tu koi, por aguantarme las bakadas XD. Por eso y mas te dedico esto. TQMMMMMMM.

Ne... no se si seas mi hermana... pero igual... aquí falta alguien .

**Lina:** wow... esta dedicatoria si es dura de escribir xD. Tiene que estar a la altura P. Que se yo que decirte... (ohh y **eso** si esta a la altura xDU) pocas personas me aguantan en el estado literato xD, pocas personas discuten conmigo temas tan... raros, por decirlo de algún modo. No lo se amiga, te has vuelto muy especial . Amix... te re-quiero... y recuerda... el codigo 9 rulea XD. Suerte con todo... en especial en esos temas ;)... y que no te tengan tanto miedo mujer! XD

** Gracias por seguirme a todos los que me han dejado review ! Prometo contestar sus reviews en cuanto me salga de los examenes xD. Sigan dejando sus mails onegai P!**

** Porque la única razón por la que me siento mal, es porque me rodeaste con tus alas… y quede empapado de tu sangre… porque la derramaste por protegerme… sentimientos confusos es todo lo que queda… perdóname por ser como soy… perdóname por obligarte a protegerme… **


End file.
